


The Hinata Hajime Project

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, killing game, literally the plot of sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: What if the Kamukura project ended badly, forever changing Hajime's personality?After the failed experiment, Hajime learned that he has average knowledge in all fields. Feeling used by Hope's Peak Academy, Hajime sets off to punish all those his age with ultimate talents. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy's new killing game.





	1. Introduction

Three months. That’s how long my beautiful plan took. A whole summer I spent studying them. Fifteen of them: the main course students that were the same age as me. Most were easy to track. Nanami didn’t move around much, Sonia was at her kingdom, Teruteru was at the restaurant he ran with his mother back home. One student disappeared for a while: Komaeda Nagito. He was the most difficult to keep track of.   
Not any more. Now that we were trapped together on this island. I smirked to myself monitoring the many cameras I had set up around the island. 

(This is just a little intro, real chapters start next. Enjoy!)


	2. One Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far it's literally the plot of sdr2. Next chapter will diverge from canon a lot more.

“Let’s see how your talent really is, ultimate luckster.” I muttered to myself before escaping to my cottage after Monokuma told everyone why we were really here. Unlike Junko, I decided to participate in my killing game. How dreadful it would be to have them find out it was me all along— the average kid. The thought only comforted me as I fell asleep.   
That morning at breakfast, Twogami rallied everyone to help prepare for a party he wanted to have. Something about friendship, I wasn’t really listening. Nobody wanted to clean the old cottage. Just before I was about to volunteer, Komaeda piped up.   
“Why don’t we pull sticks?” He chuckled. “Pretty lucky that I brought these, huh?” He stated while everyone was taking one. “The one with a red mark is the odd one out.”   
Everyone but Komaeda looked at their stick. A quiet murmur fell over us.   
“Ah…” Komaeda trailed. “I guess I’m not that lucky…” He revealed the stick with the red mark in his hand.  
People shared their comments on how useless Komaeda’s talent is. But I studied him. If I’ve learned anything about his luck, his really bad luck is always followed by good luck. No doubt that being kidnapped and placed in this killing game was bad luck. Three things in a row? Not likely, but possible. Shrugging it off, I went off to go help Souda with whatever we were assigned. Once that was all taken care of and I was able to escape Souda’s clinginess, I snuck away to my control room. Immediately, I switched all the screens to the cameras in the old cottage.   
Teruteru and Komaeda seemed to be having a conversation of sorts. Komaeda remained calm while Teruteru looked as if he was yelling. Unfortunately for me, I couldn’t rewind anything— this was all just live video feed. I smirked and hugged my Monokuma plush tighter to my chest knowing that Komaeda was in fact up to something.   
“Just want are you planning, Na~ gi~ to~?” I sang to myself. Many possibilities of what Komaeda was capable of filled my brain as I just waited for nighttime to come around. All of this working together shit was making my skin crawl. The only thing that held any promise was whatever Teruteru saw Komaeda do, and for once in my life I wish I was that little chef.  
Finally I heard my own nighttime announcement.   
“Attention! Hope’s Peak Academy School’s trip executive committee has an announcement to make. The time is now 10 pm. PLease return to your rooms and relax. Let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep.” Monokuma chimed in over all the TV’s scattered about the island.  
The end of the announcement marked the beginning of our little party. After being sexually assaulted by Twogami in his dumb effort to make sure no one was bringing anything that could be a murder weapon, I grabbed some juice and hung back. Few people didn’t show up to the party: really just Fuyuhiko. To make matters worse, the one person I wanted to watch kept out of my sight. Komaeda stayed even further away from everything than me. I was slowly making my way backwards over to my white haired star when the lights cut out. Light shuffling could be heard from behind me while others were screaming and yelling. I backed up against the wall and waited while more commotion in the dark played out around me.   
Of course, Mikan was in a bit of a compromising position when the lights finally came back on, but I kept and eye out for Komaeda. He was quite a bit aways from where he was. We never caught stares, but everything else turned to background noise until.  
“A body has been discovered!”   
I almost had to restrain a smile. Finally. Let the killing begin.


	3. Dawn of Despair

My classmates just eyed each other. The look of disbelief crossed some faces as they processed that one of us actually killed a classmate. Suddenly a few screams of despair were cried out. Everyone followed in suit with various distressed emotions: Komaeda included. Yet, only after Monokuma came out and explained some things. 

I decided to argue with my own Monokuma. “It’s all lies! You’re lying that he was murdered!” The word murdered rolled off my tongue too eagerly.

Thankfully, everyone was caught up in their own emotions as Monokuma played the body discovery announcement. 

Mikan ran over to do an autopsy on Twogami’s body. She explained some of the medical stuff, as expected from the ultimate nurse, but the main point was Twogami was stabbed over ten times between his throat and abdominal region. The stabbing is what killed him. 

I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from smiling. Not only did the killer want to kill Twogami, they made sure he was really dead. Or they liked the feeling of stabbing. The circumstance amused me regardless of why they stabbed him so much. Our little leader: dead.

I went off to explore the crime scene mostly because I had little idea as to what actually happened. Another thrilling addition to my killing game: I could vote the wrong person. If the blackened gets away with this, I suppose their talent far surpassed my expectations of these ultimates.

My thoughts of how great these ultimates are changed as the trial began. My blank glare looked over these so called talented students.

“These idiots are fucking dumb.” I muttered to myself as they argued over something completely irrelevant to the killing. 

“Why don’t we think about the important thing here.” Komaeda interrupted Mahiru and Fuyuhiko’s arguing. The entire trial room grew quiet. All eyes were on Komaeda. “The body was under the table.” He stated.

“Ibuki thinks it’s obvious that the killer dragged him there to hide him!” She raised her hand excitedly.

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “Who’s strong enough to drag him under there?” 

“That’s exactly what the killer wants us to think!” Souda exclaimed before going on a long rant about the killer and why they hid the body. 

My head was going to implode listening more to Souda’s shit. “You’re wrong!” I shouted. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I sighed. “The blood stains were only under the table. If the killer were to drag him, we would have seen a trail.” I stated. 

Souda’s shoulders slumped over. “Oh… you’re right. I thought I was on to something.”

The conversation digressed to something a little more relevant. Fifteen supposedly talented students fighting for their lives. Peko and Chiaki stayed a little more on the quiet side, but that seemed to be their nature anyway. Tensions rose. Suddenly, Chiaki made a good point about Komaeda being the one that had time to hide the knife because he had cleaning duty. From there, everyone ganged up on him. Mahiru, Nekomaru, and Fuyuhiko joined Chiaki in their accusations. All Komaeda could do was take it. His face grew even more pale as beads of sweat formed. My heart began to pound against my rib cage in excitement. All the arguing. All the distrust. It almost felt like… 

“Aha hahahahahahaaa!” Komaeda burst out in hysterics. “The ultimates are working together to combat the despair of their friend’s death!” He exclaimed. “Ah, how wonderful, how beautiful it is!”

The corner of my mouth twitched up. His eyes. Komaeda’s eyes were just swirling with despair. They became an even darker green than they were before.

“You’re correct! It was all my doing!” Komaeda continued to exclaim with enthusiasm. “I’m the one that hid the knife under the table before the party got started. I’m the one who used the power cord to find my way to the table in the dark. And of course, I’m the one that caused the blackout.” He explained. 

My heart leapt after his speech. Everyone else began arguing with him more. Between shouting shut up and asking if his kind demeanour was all an act, I thought I could hear everyone’s quickened heart beats. My smile faded as Komaeda called himself worthless. My jaw clenched at just how incredibly wrong he was. He was the most valuable one here. Among all these ultimates, he was the one that did something about the situation I put them in successfully. He even used his ultimate talent in order to pull everything off.  
“I’m too arrogant to have dreams or cling to hope… I’m too disdainful to actually try at anything…” Komaeda stated while hugging himself.

Everyone got off topic yet again. I rolled my eyes at my classmates that always got distracted with the little details. It seemed that none of them would get the bigger picture of anything. Maybe it’s because with a talent, you never have to think about the future. Everything is set up for these people after schooling. That is, except Komaeda. There’s no guarantee that comes with luck. Maybe that’s why he chose to do something about all of this.

Finally Chiaki got us all back on track after everyone was seemingly done questioning Komaeda’s true nature. She finally figured out along with Peko that Komaeda did truly use his luck to set everything up. 

However, with how everything was set up, I knew Komaeda couldn’t have possibly been the killer. Thankfully, Mikan brought up the killer to question. I didn’t want the game to end just yet. That wasn’t the point of this. Only two students are in true despair, and one of them is Komaeda. The second, the killer. I’ve very well figured out who it was by now, but it seems as though these dumb ultimates are having some issues thanks to Komaeda.

“I told you to wait a sec, ain’t I?!” Teruteru shouted out at all the accusations. 

My eyes narrowed at him. Caught. Words of truth were being shouted at Teruteru from all over the trial room. There was no way he stood a chance. I smiled. All the yelling began to hurt my ears and no one was saying anything new. They were just prolonging the inevitable, so I decided to shut everyone up and do a little recap.

As my retelling of the events came to an end a smirked. “That’s what happened… how about it? Did I get anything wrong?”

With no defense it was voting time and Teruteru was found guilty of the murder of Twogami. The fourteen of us watched Teruteru get dragged away and deep fried. Most looked on in horror whereas I looked on with pure admiration to my killing game. Everything was working beautifully. I’ll show these ultimates true despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited because my brain is fried much like Teruteru is at the end of this chapter.


	4. Damsel in Despair

I hugged myself in a poor attempt to calm myself down from thinking about all the fun. Komaeda was infected with my lovely despair quicker than I had thought, must be from his already weakened immune system. I looked over at my monitors from my lounge chair. There he was all tied up in the old cottage. Komaeda Nagito: defenseless, helpless, and so so vulnerable. I suppressed a moan. A wide smile played across my face. Never has such an intense feeling of happiness rush over me. Not since the Kamukura experiment.   
The next couple of days were quiet. Souda, Mahiru, Akane, or Nekomaru would go feed Komaeda twice a day and usually Nekomaru would bring him to the bathroom once. No one spoke of where Komaeda was or even uttered his name. Day after day I played stupid about Komaeda’s whereabouts. 

I grew tired of the status quo and threw everybody, besides Komaeda, a bone. More like reminded everyone of Twilight Syndrome. The very lovely arcade game totally not based off of true events. One person already played it and I couldn’t have been more excited about who received the envelope. 

The next morning while on my way to the restaurant, Mahiru ran into me with a tray of food. 

“Oh! Hajime. Can you bring this into the dining hall of the old cottage for me?” Mahiru asked hurriedly. 

I eyed her. “The dining hall? Isn’t that where Twogami was killed?” 

She groaned. “Listen are you going to help me or not?”

I held out my hands. “I-I guess.”

Mahiru lit up. “Great! I knew I could count on you, Hajime.” She ran off while saying goodbye. 

Before opening the door, I had to compose myself. Sure I’ve been keeping an eye on my damsel in distress, but to see Komaeda like that in person? Carefully, I opened the milk and placed a couple crushed up sleeping pills in it that I took from the pharmacy. Then, I shook away all my thoughts and opened the door. There he was tied up at the far side of the room. 

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda smiled. 

It took every ounce of self control I had to act surprised. 

“I’m so glad to see you.” He continued from the ground, trying to sit up. “I felt bad having a girl feed the likes of me.” Komaeda eyed me. “Did Mahiru tell you were she ran off to?”

“No?” I frowned. “Just eat.” I stated annoyed. I did my best not to make eye contact with the boy. I pulled a chair next to him and sat down. 

“That’s a little hard to do considering my hands are tied.” Komaeda stated, inching closer to me. “I understand not wanting to feed trash like mph!” 

I pressed the piece of toast to his lips. He looked up at me with wide, thankful eyes. God, he was even gorgeous eating out of the palm of my hand. 

“So, you believe in hope?” I asked, referring to what he had said during the trial.

Komaeda nodded and pulled away from the food. “More than anything. An ultimate hope that can overcome any despair— that’s what we need to win the game.” He paused. “Do you believe in it, Hinata-kun?” 

I chuckled. “Something like that.” I held some milk out for him. “Drink?” I offered. 

Komaeda gratefully pursed his lips to the bottle and drank. I kept tilting the bottle even though he tried to pull away. Some of the white liquid dribbled down his chin as he made a noise in distress. 

“Komaeda, milk is good for you. You look sickly as it is.” I stated. When the bottle was empty I pulled it away from him and he began to pant. 

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda complained. 

I kept a straight face while so desperately wanting to laugh. “It’s okay, Komaeda. I have napkins.” I knelt down in front of him and carefully wiped his face and neck. “See? All clean.”   
Komaeda’s eyes were being forced opened by what little will he had left. “Thanks. Trash like me just couldn’t drink it f...fast enough.” Komaeda laid back down. “I hope you don’t mind, but I need some rest. I haven’t been sleeping well. I think.” Komaeda closed his eyes. 

Standing, I went to the kitchen to discard the tray with the remaining food and went back into the dinning hall to collect my sleeping boy. Thankfully I have secret passages all over the island to get to my control room. That makes this game all the more fun. Someone could find them at any point and expose me.


End file.
